Marvel vs DC Universe: War For Two Worlds
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: For the first time ever, two of the world's greatest comic book worlds collide! New alliances, new worlds, and a new adventure awaits. Now, our heroes face their most greatest foes, now with their combined powers!
1. Prologue

Earth was in utter chaos. The mighty Regime was on the brink of defeat. But not by the Society, Brainiac, or the Insurgency, but by villains they had never faced. It had been 3 years since Brainiac's invasion, and Superman had broken free of the Phantom Zone. And now, here he was, on his knees. "You…. criminal." He moaned. "I am the god here! I decide who lives and dies!" "No." The voice said. In front of him, Kal saw a purple faced titan, the same size as Darkseid, with a golden glove containing six colorful stones. "You are no god." As Superman looked around, he saw Regime soldiers getting killed by many unknown criminals, like a black ooze monster, and Cyborg was fighting a menacing looking robot… and losing. Damian was deflecting bullets from a red-skulled Nazi, but there were too many and was shot. Then, Black Adam fell. Then Diana. Superman tried to kill them, but he was too weak. Then, the purple titan lunged at him, and beat him with his bare hands again and again. Finally, he punched Clark so hard in the chest that he damaged his heart. "This world has fallen into chaos." The being said. "Now, to properly complete the Merge." As he and the others teleported away, the last thing Superman saw before screaming "NO!" in rage and agony was a giant purple man smashing the Earth with both hands. This wasn't the Earth that the group was supposed to head to. Now, with the distraction dealt with, it was time to complete their goal.


	2. Chapter 1

**Themysgard**

 **44 days since the Merge**

Jaime was blasting at the robot forces at what appeared to be a fusion of Themyscira and a kingdom of Norse mythology. Beside him was the Dark Knight, Batman. Then, before more drones could attack, The Flash ran into them. "Bruce, our teams are in position." Barry said. "However, more of those robots are massing at the gates." "Then let's not keep them waiting." Batman said. "Move out." As Batman and Blue Beetle took on two more, Black Canary and Supergirl were providing heavy support. Robot heads exploded when Dinah used her sonic scream, while heat vision rays from Kara were piercing the chests. Meanwhile, two more magically ripped apart. Kent Nelson, now in control of the Helm of Fate, was aiding the heroes.

Inside the palace, the metal being was speaking aloud. _"Heroes of both worlds."_ It said. _"Welcome to mine."_ It then turned to the corrupted Amazons and Asgardians. _"The princess of the Amazons has returned."_ It realized. _"Go. Show her what I have made of you."_

Diana never thought it would come to this. "Forgive me, dear sisters." She said, knocking out an Amazon Warrior unarmed. "We shall not speak of this once this all ends." Beside her, Aquaman easily used his water powers to short circuit the drones. Cyborg managed to stun the others. "That should hold them." Victor said. "Now, to find whoever's behind this." "You know why we are really here." Curry reminded him. Meanwhile, Nightwing and Green Arrow were on a bet of how much drones they could take down. While Grayson was electrocuting with his lightning sticks and Ollie sent a robot head clean off with a boxing glove arrow, Robin was using his staff and Batarangs to fend off other drones and corrupted warriors. Compared to the other bad guys, Tim Drake knew that this was a piece of cake. Batman was clearing a safe zone so that the secondary team would infiltrate the prison. "Nelson, can you get us in?" He asked. **_"Indeed."_** Doctor Fate replied. **_"Get your team together."_** Then, Batman, Flash, Robin, and Dinah leaped trough the portal Fate created before he followed. They had to get their friend back.

Deep within the prison halls, the team went on stealth mode. Batman stayed in the shadows, Flash moved quickly, Canary was silent, Robin silently took out the guards, and Fate readied another portal back. Batman was able to get the cell unlocked, revealing an unconscious, but still alive, Superman. He had been deeply wounded, and needed the Sun's solar energy to heal. Now, with what they came for, it was time to leave.

Outside, Nightwing was tiring. They couldn't hold these guys off forever! Then, Oliver noticed a new target: a steel robot more menacing looking then the others. He took a shot with an electric arrow, but the figure caught it, and threw it aside. Then, all teams engaged! But even with the teamwork of the Justice League and their allies, this new foe somehow managed to defeat them! However, just before Diana was about to be killed by the mechanical menace, a Batarang stuck into the shoulder. After pulling it out, the robot turned. _"Caped Crusader."_ It said. _"Did you have something to add?"_ "We may not know who you are, but we will stop you one day." Batman said, his team emerging. _"Ah, such a pity. And yet, those are your final words."_ It then fired two rays at the Dark Knight, but then it was blocked by a shield with a white star, and red and blue stripes. Then, a small figure punched the machine across the jaw, making it flinch. Then, as the heroes were retreating, they heard two voices. One said, "Doctor, get us out of here!", while the other said, "With pleasure, Captain!". Then, as the heroes, along with the mysterious figures with them, vanished into a portal, the robot just simply laughed. "Good." It said. The battle had truly begun.


	3. Chapter 2

**New Gothamopolis – Avengers Tower**

 **44 days since the merge**

When the heroes emerged, they found themselves in an unfamiliar place. "Welcome to our world." A voice said. "And yours." There, the heroes saw entirely new ones that they had never seen before. After a brief introduction, the situation was explained. "Thanks for helping us by distracting the machine, Ryan." Batman said to Atom. "Actually, it wasn't me." Atom said, confused. "Of course, it wasn't." A voice said. Then, something leaped off Atom's shoulder and grew to its normal size, revealing to be human in shape. "Name's Ant-Man." Then, Captain America continued with the briefing. "That robot you faced back in the combined world of Themyscira and Asgard was from our world." Cap said. "His name is Ultron. And I fear that our enemies have made an alliance with yours." Then, activated a holo-map of the Earth, Iron Man continued. "The villains want specific items from both of our world." Tony said. "From yours, they need the Seven Lantern Rings: Willpower, Love, Compassion, Hope, Rage, Fear, and Greed. From ours, they need the Six Infinity Stones: Reality, Time, Space, Mind, Power, and Soul. What they want these thirteen for, we don't know. But it can't be good. We managed to track down the locations. Hal, you have the Green Lantern Ring of Willpower. All other rings are with their original owners. Loki, the god of Mischief, from our world, along with The Joker from yours have the Power stone. Kang the Conqueror and Reverse Flash have the Time stone. M.O.D.O.K. and Gorilla Grodd have the Mind stone. Brainiac and Ultron have the Space stone. Trigon and Dormammu have the Soul stone. And finally, Darkseid and Thanos have the Reality stone. And, in case you're wondering why are worlds have been merged together, this was the result of both the power of the Lantern Rings focused into a crystal and the Infinite Six, aka the Infinity Stones. We call that event the Merge. However, some of our foes have conquered some land, such as both your home and Thor's, Diana. But the sooner we get those 13 rings and stones, the sooner your people will be free. And speaking of kingdoms Arthur, it appears that your kingdom of Atlantis has merged with Lemuria, Attuma's kingdom. You should expect some heavy conflict if you truly wish to rule the underwater city of Atleria. As for Superman, he's still recovering from his wounds via solar energy. The cell he's in manipulates the solar effect and speeds up the healing effect. He should be back in action in at least a few hours. Oh, and one more thing. This our main base of operations, Avengers Tower, in the combined cities of New York, Gotham, and Metropolis. Anyway, what say we get those rings and stones and set things back to the way they were?" And with that, the missions began.


	4. Chapter 3

**Kang's Citadel**

 **Beyond time and space**

Right from the start, Cap knew that this wouldn't be easy. It was almost like Kang was expecting "Guests". He had a barrier around the citadel, possibly from the Time Stone, and had it heavily defended with troops at the ready. "So, who is this Kang guy?" Flash asked. He and Cap were already inside the citadel, having dealt with the guards. "A time terrorist." Cap said. "He once pulled multiple places from many eras, including New York, into one big arena called Chronopolis. He plans to conquer all of time. Now that he's got the Time Stone, there's no telling when or where he'll end up next!" Flash also remembered something else. Reverse Flash was also with Kang. According to Thawn, due to certain events Allen did, Eobard was caught in a paradox and unable to go home, reliving key moments repeatedly. With the Time Stone, he might break free of it. Since he was pretty sure that nothing good could come from having the stone in enemy possession, Flash and Cap rushed off to stop the two.

It was a few minutes later, and Flash already found himself in the heat of battle. Apparently, giant holograms of Cap and Kang were fighting while the two speedsters were battling for the Time Stone. "You have no idea what this thing can do, Barry!" Reverse Flash yelled, running ahead of Allen with the stone. "This stone can break me free of my time prison! Then, I can finally exact my revenge!" Then, the stone flashed a bright green, and Barry found himself… slowing down? "I told you that you had no idea." Eobard Thawn chuckled. With another few flashes, Flash found himself completely stopped and then, with no control of his actions, reversed his actions! The battle continued into the SpeedForce, but the two didn't go to any era. Eventually, Reverse Flash had enough. With the stone's power, the entire SpeedForce area glowed green and swirled as if it was in a green hurricane! "Time used to be my prison." Reverse Flash said. "But now, it is my weapon!" As the area around them stopped, the two speedsters continued battling between time stops, reverses, fast forwards, and other time thingies, Flash managed to get the upper hand, and used the Time Stone to fling Reverse Flash a few days into the future. "You always wanted to fix the future." Barry said. "Now it's all yours." As he went back to Cap, who had managed to defeat Kang, he showed him the Time Stone. "Good job." Rogers said. "One down, twelve more to go."


	5. Chapter 4

**Ysmault**

 **44 days since the merge**

The good Lanterns had already given the heroes their rings. All that remained were the three evil rings. First was the ring of Rage. For this mission, Hulk and Wonder Woman were sent. Hulk for brute strength, and Diana to keep him from getting too angry. Ysmault looked more chaotic than ever. However, it wasn't long until a figure noticed them. "So, you have returned!" The beast roared. It leaped down, revealing itself to be Atrocitus! "You seen calm instead of angry, Diana." He snarled. "Unlike your green friend. Such a shame I already have a creature like him. Otherwise, green beast, you would have a Red ring." Then, another red figure emerged! Instantly, Hulk recognized it. "Ross." He snarled. Now a Red Lantern, Red Hulk roared, ready to fight. As Diana fought the red beast, the two Hulks were duking it out. Soon, combatants changed opponents. "HULK SMASH ULGY RED MAN!" Hulk snarled, lunging at Atrocitus. After spewing blood on Hulk, the Red Lantern constructed a bull to ram Hulk, who held it back. Meanwhile, Diana tried to calm Red Hulk. "The Red ring has corrupted you, General, just as it did to me." Diana said. "Fight back against it, and you may become human once more." Atrocitus ripped a chunk of rock from the ground and threw it at Hulk, but he caught it, leaped up in the air, and crushed the Red Lantern, even piercing the shield construct. Using her Lasso, Diana was able to yank the ring off Red Hulk, and he was able to turn back to his human self, unconscious and unable to recall these events. Now with the Red Ring, only two rings were left, along with the Infinity Stones.


	6. Chapter 5

**A. Industries**

 **44 days since the merge**

The laboratory seemed like a merge between A.I.M and Lexcorp. And of course, it was. Batman took out the guards silently, while Rocket Racoon not so silently blasted a way in. After fighting A.I.M scientists and Lexbots, they were close enough to eavesdrop on a conversation between M.O.D.O.K and Grodd. "The creature isn't as developing as I originally planned." M.O.D.O.K said. "I require more time." "There is no more time." Grodd snarled. "Perhaps your arrogance outstrips your intelligence." "My intellect is unmatched! You may have your primate army! Now, leave me to my work!" Then, the heroes took this time to ambush them! "Alright, ya big dumb monkey!" Rocket growled. "Give us the Mind Stone, or we'll do this the VERY hard way!" Insulted, Grodd roared and charged, but Rocket dodged with his jetpack! Batman threw his Batarangs at M.O.D.O.K, only to have them blocked via psionic force field. According to Batman's scanners, the Mind Stone also supercharged Grodd's telekinetic powers. He demonstrated by lifting objects via telekinesis and throwing them at Rocket. "YOU DARE INSULT ME, PUNY LITTLE CREATURE?!"" He growled. Then, Rocket blasted him with his laser rifle! "And THAT'S why you don't call me a raccoon!" He snarled back. He then pulled out his energy knife to block another thrown object, before Rocket himself was telepathically slammed against the wall! Eventually, Batman managed to E.M.P M.O.D.O.K's chair, disabling him for good and making him fall out. After getting the Mind Stone, Batman used its power to make Grodd's mind powers useless, giving Rocket the chance to defeat him. Then, M.O.D.O.K laughed. "You are too late!" He roared. "My masterpiece is finally complete!" Then, something big and black emerged from the nearby portal! Seeing no other options, the two ran for it!


	7. Chapter 6

**Qward**

 **44 days since the Merge**

The yellow planet seemed as spooky as ever. Blue Beetle had been accompanied by Spider-Man to retrieve the Yellow Ring. "Careful, Petes." Jaime warned. "Being a superhero's not all fun and games." "I know." Parker said. "I found that out the hard way. The VERY hard way." Then, they came across two ominous figures. One was a green demon-like figure. The other was a Yellow Lantern, who seemed to resemble a-. "Scarecrow!" Jaime said, preparing for battle. Johnathon Crane had gotten his hands on a yellow ring. Thus, his fear toxin would be even more affective. **_"So, you two insects thought you would let me and Nightmare hand over the yellow ring?"_** Scarecrow laughed. **_"Too bad you have wasted your journey. I'm even surprised that you don't have arachnophobia, Parker."_** And so, the battle began. Jaime was not so easily fooled by Succubus's tricks, and Parker tried not to show any fear as he swung away from the gas. After a battle of conquering fears, Reyes swiped the ring from the unconscious scientist. Now, there was only one ring left, and four more stones.


	8. Chapter 7

**The Phantom Dimension**

 **44 days since the Merge**

Before the Merge, The Phantom Zone was a prison for metahumans. Now combined with The Dark Dimension, it was like a base. The Spirit of Vengeance and the Daughter of a Demon, Ghost Rider and Raven, were there for one thing: The Soul Stone. In the hands of Trigon and Dormammu, it was a dangerous weapon. It was also being used to create something. Something unstoppable. **_"Ah, you have come at last."_** Dormammu said as he and Trigon noticed the heroes. _"You have taken many souls!"_ Johnny Blaze said. _"You will burn and endure the suffering of everyone!"_ "ENDURE IT?" Trigon laughed. "I WILL SAVOR IT." **"We shall see about that, father."** Soon, the battle was over as soon as it began. The Soul Stone was now in the hands of good. However, the thing that was feeding on the souls was gone! Now, it was only a matter of time until it was unleashed on New Gothamopolis….


	9. Chapter 8

**Okaara**

 **44 days since the Merge**

The mission to get the Orange Ring was extremely difficult, due to the galactic thieves and their mass amounts of greed. Green Arrow and Hawkeye were battling a mind-controlled Bizarro and Deadpool, who had an orange ring on his finger. "DIBS! Dibs! DIBSDIBSDIBSDIBSDIBSDIBSDIBSDIIIIIIIIIBBBBSSSSSS!" Wade yelled grabbing everything in sight. "HA! Powerful arrows are strong against Bizarro!" Bizarro laughed as the arrows bounced off him. "Then maybe we should keep it up!" Ollie taunted, shooting a boxing glove arrow into Wilson's face! "OWCHIES! That really packed a punch! But oooooo, looks pretty. I call dibs!" "Here! You can have this!" Clint said, launching another arrow. As Deadpool grabbed it and said it was his…. It blew up. Barton had launched an explosive arrow at him. "Aww. I want one of those arrow bombs…." He moaned. Bizarro kept using his freeze vision and fire breath until… "YES!" He was hit with a blue Kryptonite arrow! "My…. One…. Strength." As he collapsed, Hawkeye shot a razor arrow at Deadpool that cut off the hand that the ring was on! "OWOWOWOWOWIE!" He cried. As the two walked off with the ring, all seemed-. "Stupid writer! If only you had typed that a bit differently!" Sorry Wade, but sometimes you do a good job as a bad guy. "DAMN IT!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Owhere**

 **44 days since the Merge.**

The merged worlds of Oa and Knowhere was in complete chaos. The God of Mischief had the Green Lanterns busy with the Power Stone increasing his magic and powers, while it made the Clown Prince of Crime even more menacing. Thor and Robin had their hands full. "You do not know the stone's true power, brother!" Thor yelled. "Cease now!" "Do you think I am a fool to underestimate the stone's power?" Loki taunted. "I have held one stone before. This is no different." Meanwhile, Joker held a gun towards Tim. He didn't flinch. That's because it was just a gag gun. He then deflected a crowbar with his staff. "I've killed the Boy Wonder before." Joker laughed. "Now to kill two birds with one stone! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!" "I'm not Jason Todd." Robin snapped back. "And I won't die today." He threw a Birdarang into gag teeth, dodged dynamite, and deflected a real bullet. He then caught a pie and threw it back, stunning the clown. "How's THAT for a joke?" Drake said. Meanwhile, Loki had retreated, being overpowered by the God of thunder. Now that they had the Power Stone, all that was left were a challenge to obtain: Reality and Space.


	11. Chapter 10

**New Gothamopolis-Avengers Tower**

 **50 days since the merge**

Now that all the power rings were collected, all that was left were the Reality and Space Stones. Tony and Victor were inside the tower, while Green Arrow and Hawkeye were scouting for enemy forces. "Hey, ever hear about the Multiverse?" Ollie asked. "Yeah. It's why you're here, right?" Barton asked. "Well, there are more earths. About 52, last time I heard. In one universe, the good guys are at war with each other. In it, I'm dead. Batman and Superman duking it out with armies. A war between gods, they called it. I call it the Injustice Universe." "Huh. Reminds me of when Cap and Tony went all-out Civil War." "But I've gotten readings. Saying that the Injustice Universe is…. gone. Completely destroyed." "Like it was eaten?" "Nah. That would be-." Then, Queen noticed something approaching. "Impossible." He radioed Cyborg. "Guys? We've got movement, seven clicks out." Then, Ultron Drones and Brainiac's ship emerged from a portal. One created by the Space Stone. "Nice. They brought the stone to us." As the shield was being brought up, the archers held back the drones. Drones belonging to Brainiac and Ultron alike fell. Eventually the shield was brought up. But within minutes, it was breached. Brainiac beamed down, and Ultron crashed through the glass. "Superman." Ultron taunted. "I see you have escaped your prison. What a pity you will truly die here." "You're wrong." The healing process was complete. Now, Superman was awake. "You may claim yourself to be a mighty robot god, but all I see is yet another Lexbot." He said. Furious, Ultron flew towards the chamber. "What makes you think I am such a low organic life-form?!" "One, I am powerful than you realize. Two, you are holding something dangerous. You wield a power beyond yours and treat it like a toy." "You have served your purpose." Brainiac said. "Now, your race will become extinct." "Not today." Then, the chamber opened, and Superman flew out, ready to save both worlds. "You forget, Kal-El." Ultron taunted. "Space is mine to command!" Superman proved a challenge as he was able to best Brainiac, and was able to severely injure Ultron by denting his chest! "Yyyyoooouuuuuu… IIIIIIIIIII…" Ultron groaned. "You…. you hurt me…. How is this…. possible?" "I warned you." Clark Kent said. "I am more powerful than you think." "I must retreat…. I must repair." With that, Ultron and Brainiac fled. But during the battle, Superman was able to snatch the Space Stone. Now, only the Reality Stone was left. It would be a real challenge to obtain it…


	12. Chapter 11

**New Gothamopolis**

 **50 days since the Merge**

A major crisis was happening! According to Batman and Rocket, a massive monster that appeared to be a combination of Parasite and Venom was rampaging in the city! To make things worse, a giant bomb filled with laughing gas had been ejected from Owhere's core! If it landed, the world would be rendered helpless! Black Canary, Spider Man, Doctor Strange, and Superman were sent to deal with Parasite Venom. "If I'm correct," Parker stated. "The monster's made from symbiote. It's vulnerable to high-frequency noises and is flammable." "High-frequency noises, huh?" Dinah smiled. She knew exactly what to do. "SCREEEEEEEE!" Using her Sonic Scream, Black Canary was able to stun Parasite Venom. Superman threw a propane tank at the beast, then used heat vision to make it explode, catching the beast on fire! Spider-Man swung out of the way as symbiote landed where he was a second ago! _Whew! That was close! I am not wearing the black suit again!_ He thought. Doctor Strange used his mystic arts to distract the beast while Superman laid down the beatdown! Eventually, the beast fell. While Doctor Strange banished it to the Phantom Dimension, Superman went to deal with the laughing gas bomb. Another one of Joker's plans would soon fail. As he zapped the bomb, Doctor Strange used his magic to conceal the gas so that it wouldn't affect anyone. Once it vanished, the heroes know had to get the last Infinity Stone. But it wouldn't be easy….


	13. Chapter 12

**Apokolips**

 **50 days since the merge**

The heroes knew that they had one chance at this. Thanos was insanely dangerous, even with just ONE Infinity Stone! If he got five more, nothing could stop him. Darkseid planned to use the Reality Stone to expand his rule, and control all the earths. "This is it, people!' Cap yelled. "Hit them with everything you've got!" Alongside Darkseid and Thanos, Parademons fought the heroes. Eventually, the two titans were down. "Fool." Thanos laughed. "You have destroyed your only chance to set things right." He then revealed the Reality Stone to be damaged! During the fight, a heavy blow cracked the stone. "Now, to complete our domination." Then, two massive beings were summoned! The Anti-Monitor and Galactus had arrived! "If we cannot conquer these worlds, they will be destroyed!" Darkseid taunted. "The Anti-Monitor will be your demise." "And then, Galactus shall devour both your worlds." Thanos said. "Just as he did to Earth One." Ollie was stunned. Earth One was the Injustice Universe! **"I hunger!"** Galactus boomed. _"Now, both of your universes will die!"_ Anti-Monitor roared. And with that, the battle for both worlds began! DC Heroes fought Anti-Monitor, with Marvel fighting Galactus, with some switches. **"Fool."** Galactus taunted as Superman pummeled him. **"I have destroyed the last Kryptonian with my bare hands! I will not hesitate to do so once again."** "Sorry, but you won't be eating this world. It is under my protection." Meanwhile, Anti-Monitor was battling the Marvel heroes as Galactus was against the DC heroes! _"Even gods die by my hands!"_ Anti-Monitor roared. "I am no different." Thor bellowed. "You face thunder and lighting themselves!" The battle intensified as the Anti-Monitor and Galactus conjured lifelike clones of every villain! Batman and Cap knew to not back down. The fate of two worlds hung in the balance! Soon, the Rings and Stones were ready to unleash their full power! As Superman used a crystal to harness the rings power, six heroes of the Marvel universe channeled the stone's powers. _"Willpower. Love. Hope. Compassion. Anger. Fear. Greed. Emotions will not save you."_ Anti-Monitor laughed. **"Reality. Space. Time. Power. The Mind. The Soul. Not even the six cosmic stones of infinite power will not be enough to spare your lives."** Galactus roared. "You may be right." Batman said. "But with their powers combined…" Cap added. "It will be more than enough!" And with that, the stones and rings used their power to ultimately defeat Anti-Monitor and Galactus, banishing them to the edge of their own universe! And with that, the battle was won. But the heroes were left wondering… what now? "Only the infinity stones and lantern rings can undo what has been done." Doctor Strange said. "And the Reality Stone is damaged, with the rings low on battery power." Superman added. "Then I guess we're stuck with each other." Ollie admitted. "For now." Iron man guessed. "So, what now?" Cap asked. "We protect our new world. Together." Batman said. "When the day that evil strikes again, we shall be ready."


	14. Epilogue

"Yet again I fall to the hands of such mere creatures." Darkseid said. "I shall have my vengeance one day." "Fear not, Darkseid." Thanos informed. "There is yet another way." They then turned two giant figures. One hooded and green, another with three golden faces. "The Spectre. The Living Tribunal. They have informed me of two gods far more powerful than us. Two that have forgotten each other. Until now. The time has come. Our two universes have merged into one greater universe. These brothers have become one as well. Now, their power will be known by our enemies." And with that, a gigantic god-like being emerged in front of the four. Now, both universe would feel the might and judgement of the one great god that was known as…. Amalga.

To Be Continued…?


End file.
